


Actually... I miss you

by Random_Fandom



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fandom/pseuds/Random_Fandom
Summary: Jason pretended to not see Tim sitting on his couch.





	Actually... I miss you

Jason pretended to not see Tim sitting on his couch. He took off his mask and threw it on the couch opposite of Tim, he followed it by throwing himself on the couch. It groaned under his weight. 

“If this is a Batman summons you can tell the old man to fuck off.” Jason closed his eyes. It had been a long night and a longer patrol. For the tenth time in three months, he wondered why he didn't just leave Gotham for good but the reason for his extended stay was sitting silently in front of him. 

“Actually… I just miss you.” Tim said. Of the two of them, Tim had always been much more insane. 

Jason's eyes opened without his permission. “You can fuck off too.” Tims wince caused a flood of regret that he ignored. 

“Right. This was probably a bad idea. I’ll go.” He started to get up.

Sit down.” Snapped Jason. He sat up and rubbed his forehead. 

Tim shrugged, not making eye contact, looking around the apartment as if he hadn’t spent almost two months in it. 

“You left me. Remember?” 

“I-” Tim finally looked at Jason.   
Jason felt three months of bottled grief rise. 

“You left without even explaining. One day we’re fine, the next you have packed bags and you’re off to fucking Europe to do who knows what.” 

“I-”

“I could have helped you! You don’t trust me enough to watch you’re back with whatever psycho of the week. You still think I'm some unstable maniac!”

Jason got up and started pacing back and forth. 

“And now you show up and tell me you miss me!” No! Hell no!”

He stopped in front of Tim. 

“Get out of our-” He stopped. “My. Get out of my apartment.” 

“Jason I-” Tim said. 

Jason didn’t stop to hear what he was saying, he went to his room slamming the door shut. He heard the door softly open and close. Tim had left. It was time to leave Gotham.


End file.
